Metal Gear RWBY
by Konata Hiiragi
Summary: What if the universe of RWBY and Metal gear were fused together with a little spice of white rose and bumblebee?How epic would that sound? Reviews welcome and needed for feedback. Metal Gear belongs to Hideo Kojima, Kojima productions and Konami. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum.


**Hi Guys its me Konata! I have been playing the metal gear games a lot and decided to blend the RWBY universe with the universe of Metal Gear Solid. This fanfiction will put Ruby onto the shoes of Solid Snake and through his arc in the Metal Gear Univserse. This first chapter is basically an experiment to see if you guys like what I did. If you guys really like it, then I will decide to write the entire Solid snake arc and blend it with RWBY. Expect a very long story :3. **

**Before I delve into the real meat of this story, I just want to say THERE will be whiterose and bumblebee in this fan fiction. I just can't seem to write any story without involving this pairing. This chapter takes place at the after the battle between Liquid and Snake and during and after the epilogue of Metal Gear Solid 4 called naked son but before I do that, I am gonna write below the origin of Ruby and how she followed the arc of Solid Snake.**

**Last but not least, right before the story starts I just wanna say this... *ahem* FUCK YOU NEPTUNE YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT! GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF WEISS YOU FUCKING BLUE-HAIRED FAILURE! STOP RUINING THE SHOW YOU USELESS HUMAN BEING! I HOPE YOU GET EATEN BY AN URSA OR JUST LEAVE THE SHOW BECAUSE IT WOULD BE BEST! I HATED YOUR PRESENCE IN THE RWBY WORLD EVER SINCE YOU SHOWED UP AND I HOPE YOU DIE IN THE SERIES SOON! FUCK YOU SO MUCH!**

**~Now to the :3 Metal Gear Solid is owned by Hideo Kojima, Kojima Productions and Konami. RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum. Metal Gear Solid will always be a Hideo Kojima game even though he leave's Konami.**

The first time Ruby felt the feeling of obliteration was when Summer died. Ruby didn't know that she would feel that feeling again when she saw Weiss go to the dance with Neptune.

Ruby's mind was then filled with thoughts of abominable thoughts; the kind of thoughts that would scare a person greatly to the point they just cringe or just don't want to exit at all.

**"WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE WITH _HER?_!"**

**"WHY,WHY,WHY,WHYYY?!" **

Her eyes narrowed, her thoughts becoming darker as she felt the beast inside her begin to take over.

"Ruby?"

"What is it Yang?!" Ruby answered with leaks of venom in her voice and also forcing herself to smile.

"Ruby, you okay?" Yang asked as she tried putting a hand onto Ruby's shoulder but failed as Ruby moved back.

"I'm fine, now what?!" Ruby answered as she forced a smile on her face.

Yang hesitated to do something but Ruby was already to quick and walked past Yang. Ruby then left the dance room as fast as she can with those forsaken lady shoes on her feet.

Was Ruby still stable... She didn't know

Ruby was walking back to her dorm when she all of a sudden heard the noise of what she believed was a moan? Ruby felt paranoia hit her and she quickly made her way toward the source of the sound to find a heart breaking scene. Weiss and Neptune in a furious lip lock. Ruby didn't know anymore what to do. That was the day Ruby decided she was a lone wolf. Ruby wasn't alive in the inside anymore.. All she was now was a huntress who was tasked on destroying her foes no matter what the cost.

"_I don't need anyone, I just need myself to obliterate my foes..._" Ruby thought to herself as she made her way toward her dorm. Once Ruby got to her dorm, she quickly grabbed all her things. She grabbed her cloak, her crescent rose, her combat gear, and finally some clothes. Once Ruby gathered all her things, Ruby then jumped through the window of the dorm and walked away from the dorm. Ruby knew with the skills she possessed right now, she wouldn't be able to give a good fight toward Cinder, Adam,Emerald, Mercury, and finally Roman. Ruby knew she needed to improve her skill and thus made her way to find the man who can give her that power... Ozpin... The only man who held great stories of heroism when told to her by her father

Ruby's smile was then replaced with a serious look that should keep on for the next 20 years.

* * *

**-20 years later-**

Ruby fought a long bloody war with the organization called the patriots. The member of the patriots were Cinder, Emerald, Adam, Mercury and Roman. One by one, Ruby beat them all but at the cost she felt she was drowning in time. Ruby's body was feeling heavier and not only that but she felt her features aging. Her hair has grown and soon she grew small wrinkles on her wrinkles were less noticeable due to Ruby's beauty and thus she was considered beautiful even though. Ruby thought it was over but it wasn't

Here she was standing in front of a man who was a fusion of Roman and Adam called Roman Taures. It had the body of Roman Torchwick but his spirit was invaded the dark soul of Adam Taures. Through many sessions of hypnotherapy and a lot of nano machines being injected into Roman, Roman's mind was able to be taken over by Adams will and spirit.

Ruby felt her body diminishing due to the virus injected into her called Foxdie... Ruby felt her body becoming heavy but she still didn't give up. She couldn't. Not at how far she made it right now. Both fought a long hand to hand battle to their last breaths until one of them have fallen. Ruby was victorious. Ruby saw Roman Taures fall down to the floor.

Ruby made her way toward the body of Roman Taures. Adam couldn't move his body anymore and thus used his last breath to speak to the aged Ruby. His long time foe.

"This is only the beginning will descend into chaos and it will be the old ages all over again. The law no will spread across the people will fight and through battle will they know the fullness of life. At last our masters will, his outer haven is complete." Roman said as he put a hand on the floor and tried pushing himself up but failed and ended up falling onto his back.

"Somewhere out there, I know he's laughing..." Roman said as he started laughing weakly.

"We are beasts created by man, unless the light is put shadows cannot be erased. So long as there is light..Erasing shadows will do no good" Roman said before he felt the pain in his body due to the strand of foxdie injected into him. Roman felt the stand consuming him and grunted as he felt the pain in his body coursing through him.

"I am Adam's doppelganger. And you are like your mother..."

Roman then used his last amount of energy to make his signature hand gesture. He struggled putting his hands up but was able to with his last bits of energy. Roman then flicked his wrists and pointed at Ruby. Roman used his last breath to say his signature line.

"You're pretty good.." Roman said right before his body gave up and his arms fell. Ruby thought Roman was dead until Roman started screaming and bucked his hips up as he felt the foxdie inside of him consume him. Roman's bucked hips fell onto the ground and his head lolled to the side as he was finally dead. Ruby wasn't able to say anything about what she just experienced. Her attention focused on the body of Roman Taures until she heard the her name being called and with it the sound of a VTOL.

"RUBY!" Otacon called for her as the VTOL went and picked her up. The VTOL finally landed and Ruby made her way inside of the VTOL to only be greeted with a woman wearing a long white skirt, white boots, a white jacket but under the jacket was a black turtleneck. The woman had brown long hair and she was wearing glasses.

"Helen..." Ruby said right before she felt her body slump.

"RUBY!" Helen said as she helped Ruby up and put her onto one of the many seats of the VTOL.

Ruby closed her eyes and let herself rest as the VTOL made its way back to land.

**-2 days later-**

Ruby was making her way toward the grave of her mother without her cloak for the first time. Ruby gave a stare at the roses placed on her mothers grave right before she directed her attention to the tombstone itself.

"War has changed...Our time has ended" Ruby thought to herself as she grabbed a cookie from her pocket and started eating it.

"Our war is there is one more thing I must do.." Ruby thought as she was halfway done with the cookie while staring at her mother's grave.

"My last wish...to stop the suffering I have experienced and wipe myself away from this forsaken life and from the face of this earth. This life has taken away everything good to me and I cannot endure it anymore..." Ruby thought to herself as she finished the cookie

"This... is my final mission" Ruby thought as she took two steps closer to the grave of Summer Rose.

Ruby grabbed a standard issue pistol a soldier of remnant would carry. Her crescent rose broke due to the intense battle she fought with Cinder...

Ruby stared at the pistol before she unloaded the clip. She put the rest of the gun clip on her back pocket. Ruby checked the ejection port of the gun and saw a bullet in there. She knew this was the bullet that was gonna end her suffering. Ruby stared at the bullet for a while before she put it into the ejection port of the gun. Ruby then clocked the hammer and the gun was ready to fire.

Ruby fell to her knees and used both of her hands to guide the barrel of the gun to aim inside of her mouth. Once the barrel was pointed to the inside of her mouth, she pointed it up and got ready to fire Ruby breathed one more breath before her finger was ready to pull the trigger, ending her life right in front of her mothers grave. Something inside of Ruby surged and at the right time Ruby pointed the gun up and she fell down on all fours. The sounds of birds flapping their wings away from the terrifying sound. Ruby was breathing heavily as her mind was recovering from her near suicide attempt. As her mind was recovering, she then heard a familiar voice calling her.

"That's right. Good. No need for you to go just yet." The familiar voice said to Ruby as Ruby was turning her head slowly face the figure talking to her.

"Its been a long time... Ruby.." Ruby peered completely through the right and saw her sister Yang dressed in her usual combat attire and behind her was her wife Blake Belladonna and the girl who caused Ruby to do this Weiss Schnee.

Ruby got up to her feet and stumbled a little bit. Ruby then muttered out a name.

"Yang" Ruby said right before another flock of birds flew up to the air. The flapping of their wings being heard around the RWBY group.

Yang started walking toward Ruby with ember Cecilia ready to fire. Ruby took this as a sign of a fight and grabbed the mag of the pistol from her pants and reinserted it back into the pistol before clocking the pistol's hammer. Once the hammer was clocked the pistol was ready to be fired. Ruby used both of her hands to point it at Yang and fire in case Yang does something to kill her.

Yang walked 4 steps towards Ruby until she pointed the barrel of the gauntlets at Ruby. Ruby got herself ready and aimed the pistol toward her sister's head. Ruby was ready to fire the pistol in case Yang started firing at her. Yang's gauntlets ejected themselves from Yang's wrists. Ruby got distracted by Yang's gauntlets falling to the ground and didn't notice Yang grabbing her arms and throwing her back which made Ruby fall back and almost face the ground. Ruby tried aiming her the pistol at Yang but Yang was quick and stopped her. As Ruby was struggling to free her hands from Yang's grip, Yang forced Ruby's arms wide open and captured her in a hug. A hug Ruby wasn't able to experience for 20 whole years.

"Let it go...Ruby." Yang said as she re positioned one of her hands to touch Ruby's back.

"or should I call you sister" Yang said to Ruby. Ruby arms were dangling down and all Ruby could do was nothing but absorb the love that was put into the hug.

"What?" Ruby asked Yang.

"Its over..." Yang said to Ruby's ear.

"Time for you to put aside the gun..." Yang said as she guided her hands to take the pistol from Ruby's hands.

"and live." Yang said as she grabbed the gun away from Ruby and threw it far away from there position.

Once the gun was gun Yang broke right in front of Ruby and hugged Ruby tighter. Blake followed and hugged Ruby too. Weiss didn't do anything until Yang and Blake broke their hugs toward Ruby. Once Ruby was not busy being hugged, Weiss then approached Ruby and Ruby then felt something warms on her lips. She looked down to see Weiss passionately kissing her as Weiss was cupping her face. Once the kiss was broken Weiss the broke down in front of Ruby and hugged Ruby.

"I'm so sorry I caused you all this... I took me a while to say this to you but I do love you. For a long time, ever since beacon." Weiss said which made Ruby pull away.

"How about Neptune... I saw you kissing him back in the dance and both of you were in a passionate lip lock..." Ruby said as she felt herself remember what happened in the dance back then. Ruby felt tears falling down her cheek as she remembered that painful sight. Weiss took sight of this and hugged Ruby tight.

"I didn't love him at all. I forced myself to love him because of the lesson my father taught to me as a kid. I was taught to only love boys and that's it. I thought that if I would force myself to date him and kiss him, I would be considered a normal girl but that made me feel worse. I never felt anything for him and thus I ended everything with him. Our friendship and soon to be blooming relationship.." Weiss explained to Ruby as her hug around Ruby tightened tenth fold. She didn't want to let go of Ruby.

"I love you.." Weiss said as she nuzzled her head onto Ruby's chest.

"I love you too Weiss..." Ruby said to Weiss as she kissed Weiss back. Weiss kissed back and both were stuck in a tight and passionate kiss, neither one of them wanting to break it up any moment.

As they both kissed Yang noticed something, Ruby was regaining her youth. Yang saw the wrinkles on Ruby go away and saw Ruby's hair returning back to its adorable red color that everyone has come to loved.

"I guess happiness is the best..." Yang thought to herself as she remembered the words of her mother Summer. Yang swore she could have seen Summer behind Ruby smiling before fading.

"Thank You.." Yang said as she and her wife Blake hugged each other.

It was a good day. They are finally back together and joined to be one. This was the day all of them were hoping for, even for Ruby.

**-The End-**

**Rate and Review guys! Give me a lot of reviews for this story so I can now what I should do and not to do. Don't forget to check out my latest white rose story rebuilding the broken and the upcoming lemon for Blake erupts and possibly more chapters for it later down the road. I will see you guys soon :3.**

**-Zaijian!**


End file.
